


I Just Haven't Told You Yet...

by cjoycoolio



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unspoken words can only lead to regret however just because they have never said it doesn't mean they never will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Haven't Told You Yet...

You would think that a mercenary and a teenage super hero would not make a good pair but then you would be wrong. Peter Parker didn’t know how or what gotten into him that caused him to be attracted to the most annoying, loud, sarcastic asshole named Wade Wilson but it didn’t matter to him. All that mattered was that he was in love with the male. The thing is he didn’t have to guts to tell him. How can you tell someone like Wade, who has a attention span of a five year old you love him? It’s completely impossible until one night.

The thing is somehow the same thing happened to Wade. He fell in love with the younger, smaller, demanding teenager and he didn’t know how or why. Of course he had his doubts that Peter would ever feel the same way. Who would like a guy like him? So, Wade never planned to ever express how he feels until that one night.

It was the night of the big fire. The dam fire that started from a fucking candle or so people thought… Spider-Man managed to get there before the fire was so bad that he couldn’t get into the building. He was coughing roughly. “I’m gonna get you out of here kid. You’ll be safe with me. I promise”. Peter carried the little boy in his arms, holding him tightly against his chest as he swiftly ran through the burning hallway. He could barely see where he was going with all the smoke but he managed to get to find an opening. Unluckily that opening was very small and he wouldn’t dare try to force himself through with the child, in fear that it might just cause the whole building to collapse with the way the rubble was piled on top of the opening. However, luckily the kid was small enough to fit through the opening undamaged. ” You see that small hole there” Peter pointed at the opening. The little boy nodded his head. ”I want you to crawl through that and get outside okay?” The little boy shook his head. “No.”

"Please kid. Listen to spider-man. It’s the only way for you to be safe."

The kid still shook his head.

"Johnny! Johnny! My son is still in there! Please help get my son. Please officer!"

"I’m sorry mam. We’re doing our bests but we can’t get in without having the building collapse"

"MOMMY!" The little boy yelled as he jumped down from Peter’s arms and swiftly and slowly crawled through the opening.

"That’s my son! Johnny baby where are you?"

"Here mommy. I’m over here" Johnny called out from the little opening. The firefighters walked towards the little voice and found where Johnny was. They tried to slowly unpile any rubble they can before carefully pulling the little boy out to safety.

"Oh Johnny. Thank goodness you’re okay. I love you so much!" The lady said happily letting tears of joy fall from her eyes.

Peter however was still stuck inside. He didn’t have the luxury of an warm embrace. The only warm embrace he got was the embers landing on his suit. He coughed harshly as he walked through the building trying to find a bigger opening he can go through. Breathing became harder and harder to do with each passing minute.His muscles were growing weak and he had nowhere to go. He was literally trapped.

The only thing on his mind however was not finding a way to survive but Wade. What would he think if he die? Would he even really care? Sure they were officially dating but Wade never said those three special words to him. Hell Peter himself hasn’t said those three little words. Peter then knew he had to figure out a way to get out. Not to just survive but to say those three little words to the one person he needs to say them too.

Peter opted to take off his mask because the slits that was made for eye holes were obscuring his already blurred vision.

_Dammit. This is probably going to be my last moment on earth and I won’t ever get to tell Wade I love him. No. I can’t think like that. There has to be a way out.There just has to be a wa-._

A distant phone rings.

_Wait a minute._

The phone continue ringing

_That’s my phone!_

Peter slowly paced himself to the distant ringing. As he walked down the hallway, pillars falling and flames burning everything in sight, he cautiously made his way to a room where the ringing seem to be louder.

Peter took his left glove to pick the phone with his right hand (which was still wearing a glove) up. He pressed answer and to his luck it was of course Wade.

"Where the hell are you Pete?"

Peter chuckled before coughing. “I don’t think that matters now. I’m pretty much done for.”

"What the hell do you mean Peter? Where the hell are you?"

"Inside a burning building on Seventh and William" Peter said rather bluntly.

Wade couldn’t believe his ears. He literally dropped the phone.

_No. No this can’t be happening. It was a mission. I was told to blow up this building because some asshole lived here. Are you fucking kidding me? *No dumbass. Peter is in the building that you just put a fire too. Why you didn’t go with the big explosion? I don’t know but you’re going to kill your boyfriend* -Oh stop being such an asshole. Wade didn”t know Peter was going to try to save the dam day. He screwed himself over- Guys shut the fuck up! I’m trying to think now. *When do you ever think?* -Nice one-_

Wade grabbed the phone from the floor and yelled into it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"No Wade. I’m not"

A loud smash could be heard through the phone as a nearby pillar fell through the ground. If Wade doubted him before he didn’t doubt Peter now.

"God dammit. Why do you always try to sacrifice your life for others Pete?!"

Peter coughed. “I’m a hero Wade. It’s my fucking job”

"Well how about me Pete? Don’t you care about me? What am I going to do if I lose you?!"

Peter continued to pace his way through the building trying to figure a way out. From the looks of it he wasn’t going to.

"I’m sorry Wade."

Wade was literally blocks a way from the burning building. There was no telling how long it would take him to get back in time to save Peter. The fact is that his chances were slim. Very slim.

"Just. Stay on the line Pete. You here me. Don’t hang up. I’m going to figure out a way to save you."

Peter smiled to himself at his words. “Wade, I..”

The line went dead.

"Of all fucking times for my batteries to die!" Peter screamed at the phone before slamming it into pieces on the floor.

Wade on the other side of the line was having a bitch fit with his phone before he quickly found the closest car in his vicinity and hijacked it. He knew one thing for sure he wouldn’t make it on time on foot.

The firefighters were trying their best to take out all the flames but it seems like they just keep burning and burning. Wade arrived at the scene within seconds…going 150 miles per hour on the streets. How he avoided other cars? He didn’t he just blazed through them all.

The scenery was horrendous. Burning victims screaming in agony, people sobbing their eyes out, officers and firefighters trying to calm everyone down. Wade felt his stomach drop knowing that he caused all this with simply lighting fluid and a match on the middle floor of the building. Yes he felt joy from killing and torturing but this was beyond cruel. It was the reason he always left before these kind of assignments were full blown (pun intended).

It all came down to Peter. Peter was suffering the worst of it all because he was still technically dying inside the building. And that. That Wade will never forgive himself for. If he loses the one thing that made him feel. The one thing that made him smile. That made him angry. That made him sad. That made him feel loved. He will live the rest of his eternal life in sorrow and regret.

It all seemed so sudden but at the same time not. It was the moment Wade’s world crashed down. The building started to fall. He was too late. It took only mere seconds for the whole building to collapse in a pile of rubble. It took only mere seconds for anyone to react. It only took mere seconds for Wade to run to the pile and start digging. It only took mere seconds to find Peter’s body smashed underneath the rubble yet.. it took all four years they have been together for Wade to realize how much he truly need Peter in his life.

Wade threw out all the rocks on top of Peter trying his best to get him out of the pile. The firefighters tried to help Wade but Wade didn’t even notice. His attention was all encompassed in saving his lover.

" No Peter! No, wake up baby please. I need you. Please don’t leave me. It’s always been you Pete. You’re my everything so please don’t leave me. I love you”

It was barely audible but Wade heard it and couldn’t help but start sobbing tears. “I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I had this whole idea for quite a while now but I finally had gotten time to actually write it haha. So… I left the ending open ended. Did Peter die? Did Peter survive? I don’t know. That’s up to you to decide. I personally felt if I made him survive it would seem unrealistic but if I made him die it would be too dramatic so its up to you guys.. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed it <3 . I’m personally satisfied with how I ended it…but if you’re not then imagine the ending the way you want it to end haha. Anyways thanks for reading! :D


End file.
